


The Bet in Elementary School

by mojo72400



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - School, Bets & Wagers, F/M, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: One day in a elementary school in Brooklyn, two students were making a bet on which of the two would receive the highest grade at the end of the quarter. Their names were Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta.





	1. The Report Card Bet

One day in a elementary school in Brooklyn, two students were making a bet on which of the two would receive the highest grade at the end of the quarter. Their names were Amy Santiago and Jake Peralta.

“If I get the highest grade, you have to admit that I'm smarter than you” Amy said.

“Fine but if I win, you have to give me a kiss...on the lips” Jake replied.

The entire class oohed at Jake's proposal.

“Please say yes” Boyle said since he sees a spark between the two.

Horrified, Amy replied “Fine” as she extends her hand for Jake to shake it in order to seal the deal.

A few months later, before the class ended, their teacher, Mr. Holt distributes their report cards in the classroom and Jake and Amy look at each other's own cards.

“No” Amy said in horror.

“YES!!!” Boyle screamed as he raised both his hands in the air and everyone looked at him.

“What?” Boyle said.

“Well that means Jake wins, Amy loses” Jake says as he brings out a radio playing 'Celebration' by Kool & the Gang while Hitchcock fires a confetti cannon and everyone except Amy and Mr. Holt start dancing.

Jake then dropped on one knee and said “Amy Santiago, you have made me the happiest man on Earth. Will you kiss me on the lips? You have to say yes”.

“Yes” Amy said in a sad tone.

“She said yes. She said yes” Jake announced to the class as he stood up.

Jake then closes his eyes and puckers his lips and Amy took a deep breath before pulling Jake into a kiss which she promised him. The scene delighted the class so much, the guys in class cheered and whistled for them and the girls oohed, giggled and whispered to their friends and seatmates while Boyle squealed so loud that he fainted and was rushed to the school clinic.

As class ended, Jake says “Pizza's on me, let's party” as he, Amy and the entire class sans Boyle left the classroom to go to the pizza parlor. Unbeknownst to them including Jake, while they were leaving the school, Amy does a double tuck on her hair while a small smile forms on her face.


	2. The Fast Forward with Flashback Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen HalloVeen then you will understand this chapter

Few months, later Jake and Amy started dating. One day while Jake and his friends were eating in the cafeteria. Charles started the conversation. 

“I can't believe you two are already dating, it feels like yesterday when you two met” Boyle said.

 

(FLASHBACK)

 

Amy entered the nearly empty classroom with only Jake and Boyle inside it. She immediately walks over to them and extends her hand to them.

“Hi, my name is Amy Santiago” she greeted them

“Jake Peralta” he responded as he shook her hand 

“Jake and Amy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G”. Charles sang and then shook Amy's hand “Hi, I'm Boyle, Charles Boyle” he continued.

 

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

 

“That was the worst first meeting ever” Jake said.

“It was the best for me” Boyle replied.

“I agree with Jake, there was no love at first sight for us” Amy said.

“I saw a spark in you two” Boyle replied.

“Whatever” Jake replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short and rushed ending, I'm suffering writer's block right now


End file.
